forgeofempiresfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Catégorie:Grands Monuments
Description Les Grands Monuments sont des bâtiments spéciaux inspirés par l'histoire du monde qui peuvent être construits pour fournir de puissants avantages au joueur. Chaque âge offre deux grands édifices (à l'exception du Futur Arctique), chacun avec ses propres bonus, graphiques et espace de construction. Contrairement aux bâtiments conventionnels qui n'exigent que des pièces de monnaie ou des fournitures, les Grands bâtiments ont des besoins supplémentaires de biens et de plans qui doivent être collectés avant que le Grand Monument puisse être construit. Une fois que le Grand Monument est rempli et que les fondations sont posées, il sera de niveau 0 et devra être "upgradé" au niveau 1 avant d'accorder des avantages au joueur. Pour que les Grands Monuments gagnent des niveaux, des points de forge doivent y être placés. Pour chaque niveau gagné, la prime inhérente à ce Grand Monument augmente ainsi que les récompenses versées aux principaux donateurs. Au niveau 10, le Grand Monument n'avancera plus jusqu'à ce qu'un jeu complet de plans soit échangé. Une fois que cela se produit, un seul niveau sera déverrouillé; ceci doit être fait pour chaque niveau passé 10. Monuments Les Plans # Tous les Plans peuvent être visualisés dans l'inventaire, accessible par le bouton orange "Inventaire" qui se situe en bas à gauche de l'écran. C'est également dans cette fenêtre que vous pouvez construire votre Grand Monument. Les 9 Plans s’acquièrent des façons suivantes : # Par une interaction sociale positive : en aidant, motivant ou polissant un batiment de l'age du grand monument dont vous cherchez le plan. # En Pillant un batiment après avoir attaqué un autre joueur, mais les taux d'obtention sont plus faibles. # Récompenses de certaines quêtes ou en Expédition de Guilde # En aidant à la construction d'un Grand Monument d'un autre joueur en donnant des points forges. Les plans seront placé dans votre inventaire quand le Grand Monument passe au niveau suivant si vous finissez dans les premières positions ( See here ) # Echange de plans que vous possédez déjà. Le nouveau plan ne sera pas l'un de ceux échangé, mais peut être un autre duplicat. # Acheter un plan spécifique dans le menu construction avec des diamonds Construction To place the great building, you will first have to acquire the 9 separate blueprints and also the required goods of the building's age. However, the placed great building is level 0 and it does not give any bonus yet. See the next section. A GB must be connected by roads to provide benefits or to allow FP contributions. Upgrade The great building on level 0 is just a construction site and it won't build up itself. Players have to use an amount of forge points to upgrade it. Once the building reaches level 1, it is built and start to give out bonuses but still can be upgraded with increasing bonuses to a maximum of level 10. In Patch 1.29 (7 July 2014) maximum level of Great Buildings has been removed. Now players can trade in a complete blueprint set to unlock levels after 10. Forge points must still be added to achieve these new levels however. Details of the cost of forge points on levels can be found in the topic of each building. Bonuses The most important function of Great Building is the powerful bonuses that increase with the building's level. Depending on the building, you might get the following: Coins An amount of coins every 24 hours. Forge Points An amount of forge points every 24 hours. Goods An amount of goods from your current age every 24 hours. From Modern Era on it produces unrefined goods. Happiness Permanent happiness bonus. Medals An amount of medals every 24 hours. Population Permanent population bonus. Supplies An amount of supplies every 24 hours. Aid Goods Provides one good of the same age as the building that you aid, for the first number of buildings aided. Blueprint Boost Gives an increased chance of gaining blueprints while aiding. Coin Boost Raises the production of your houses a number of times a day, adds up with productivity and motivation. Contribution Rewards Provides an increase of contribution rewards when donating to other players’ Great Buildings. Critical Hit When a unit attacks another unit from the same age, it has a chance of dealing 1.5 times the expected damage. Defense Boost Attack and defense bonus for units in defending army, adds up with every Great Building that have the same bonus. Double Plunder Chance to double the resources plundered after successfully defeating a neighbour’s defense. First Strike Chance to kill one enemy unit at the start of battles (for two-wave battles, the chance applies only to the first wave). Guild Goods Provides goods of the player’s age for their Guild Treasury every 24 hours. GvG Support Pool Provides the player’s guild with a support boost for Guild vs Guild (GvG). Helping Hands Chance of getting something extra when aiding other players. Military Boost Attack and defense bonus for units in attacking army, adds up with every Great Building that have the same bonus. Military Unit Gives you a number of unattached military units every 24 hours, from the military buildings constructed in your city. Plunder Goods Provides one good of the same age as the building that you plunder, for the first number of buildings plundered. Quest Reward Boost Gives you extra rewards on some quests. Relic Hunt Increases the probability of finding a Relic upon completing a Guild Expedition challenge. Supply Boost Raises the supply production of your production buildings a number of times a day, adds up with productivity and motivation. Details of the bonuses of each Great Building can be found in the topic of each building. Donation To help construct a Great Building, simply visit a city of one of your friends, neighbors or guild-mates in which a Great building construction is present, and click on the Great building. You may now donate Forge points, and also view which reward you will receive (if any) for your current donations. You may only contribute to another player's Great Building(s) after you have researched Architecture in the Iron Age. When the current construction level is completed, the top five most generous donors (not counting the building's owner) will receive rewards: *Medals (based on level and age of the Great Building) *Forge point packages (based on level) *Blueprints (as outlined below):